Harta
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: Si, porque estaba harta de esperar...


Harta…

Si, estaba harta de esperar…

La chica de estatura media, delgada, con el pelo negro corto, su uniforme la distinguía como estudiante de la preparatoria Seika; a kilómetros se notaba que esperaba a alguien.

Cansada…

Si estaba cansada de estar ahí horas y horas, parada como tonta esperando a su…

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

_- Soy Sakura, perdón por hacerte esperar_

- No, no importa, ¿te paso algo?- Como buena amiga estaba preocupada, Sakura era muy puntual

_- No, estoy bien… es solo que no podre ir, ¡gomenasai!_

- ¿Me podrías decir por qué no vendrás?- Estaba segura que la sien le saltaba

_- Es…que…yo…Kuuga-kun…_- Si, no tenía que decir algo mas, con solo mencionar el nombre, ese maldito nombre que tanto odiaba, sabia la respuesta.

Le colgó, no quería saber porque dejo plantada a una de sus mejores amigas para encontrarse con… _Kuuga…_, si como deseaba que Kami, Dios, Buda, Mahoma, Allah, Kira, Jashin, Goku, Santa Claus o como se le llamara maldijera a ese chico.

- Carajo, ¡y yo aquí esperándola como imbécil!- Grito, una señora anciana se le quedo viendo mientras murmuraba algo sobre chicas groseras. Trato de no hacerle caso a la señora y ver cual tren era el siguiente en venir.

Reviso el horario de trenes y vio que el siguiente llegaba en media hora. Maldito karma que tenía.

Pero… no, ella no tenía la culpa de estar enojada, fue un día muy duro para ella. Primero su alarma no sonó, llego milagrosamente a la escuela a tiempo, en el transcurso del día Sakura le pidió si podían ir juntas a casa y por un accidente se le rompieron los lentes, se manchó su chaleco favorito de mermelada (_ella ni siquiera comía mermelada_) se lo tuvo que quitar, al final de las clases Sakura le dijo que se adelantara ya que ella tenía que ver a alguien – _que ahora sabía que era Kuuga_ - hacía frio, después empezó a llover, ella llego mojada a la estación de trenes, su blusa se transparentaba, pero traía una camisa negra abajo, al fin algo bueno y para colmo, lo de esperar a Sakura en la estación como una estúpida. No sabrá como, pero le echara la culpa de toda su mala suerte a… _Kuuga-kun_… ¡iugg! Hasta le asqueaba pensar en el tipo ese y más ponerle seudónimos lindos como kun. Ya que en este mismo momento podría estar en casa con sus hermanos viendo el nuevo dorama.

De pronto, nota como alguien le habla y la distrae de su monologo interno, si no era algo importante se desquitaría con el/la idiota que la molestaba.

- Etto… disculpa, pero… ¿Eres la amiga de Hanazono Sakura-san?- Un chico, alto, de más o menos su edad, pelo verde y con lentes. Él se acercó, no lo distinguía por no tener sus anteojos, pero recordaba esa voz que le estaba preguntando.

- Si, ¿Por?...- Ella lo conocía de alguna parte, en ese momento no se acordaba, pero de que lo conocía, o por lo menos recordaba y se le hacía familiar.

- Entonces, creo que ya me conoces, soy Nakahara* Kou- Le tendió la mano

- ¿Kou?...mmm- Tenía que trabajar más en su memoria, lo había visto, no se acordaba donde, pero… sabia que lo había visto.

- Soy compañero de Kuuga…- Trató de ayudarle a recordar.

Hasta que le carburo el cerebro, se acordó de él, de Uxmishi y de los lugares en el que lo había visto junto a Kuuga todo el tiempo; y hasta ahora se había dado cuenta del uniforme que llevaba el chico de Yumesaki.

- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿eh?... ¿Por qué no estás con Kuuga?- Si, hasta decir ese nombre le provocaba nauseas, y si se oía como si el culpable fuera el chico, ese tal Kou, de toda la miseria de su día.

- Oh, perdóname por no estar de sombra en estos momentos con Kuuga, pero diría lo mismo de ti y Hanazono-san, ¿Qué no son muy buenas amigas?- Vaya, este chico usaba el sarcasmo como si fuera su único idioma.

- Si, tranquilo te perdono- Por desgracia para él, ella también lo usaba muy bien-pero, ve al grano, ¿Qué querías?

- Tsk, Hanazono-san me pidió que te dijera que no va a poder venir – Si, se vengaría de Sakura

- Uyy, ya se te adelanto, ¿Y por qué hasta ahora?, ella ya me lo dijo por teléfono – Trataba de no descargar toda su furia contra él, la culpa siempre es de Kuuga.

No fue mi culpa, ella te describió como linda, con lentes y de pelo corto, no tengo la culpa de que tu amiga este ciega.

Estaba harta de él, y ya era hora de que llegara el tren – Sabes que, yo ya me voy, ya puedes ir a lamerle los zapatos a Kuuga, Nakahara – en ese instante llego su tren.

¡Hey, espera! – Shizuko giro la cabeza para verlo – Deja te acompaño a casa

Si lo haces porque Kuuga te lo pidió, ya vete

No lo hago por el… - Shizuko lo miro interrogante– Lo hago porque un caballero no dejaría irse sola a una pseudo-dama – Todo esto lo dijo con una cara que daban ganas de golpearlo

No, no lo esperaría, se iría sin decir palabra y si el la acompañaba era problema de él. Shizuko se subió al tren seguida de Kou, pasadas unas estaciones se bajó y para su mala suerte seguía lloviendo. Se fue corriendo no importándole si la seguía Kou o no, y luego de unos minutos se paró en la esquina de una calle.

- ¡oye! … Te vengo persiguiendo y gritando todo este tiempo…-_Oh, genial el maldito si cargaba sombrilla y yo mojándome._

- ¡Kami! ¡¿Qué te hice para tener esta suerte?... – levanto una mano al cielo-… ya me acorde… - Bajo su mano- ¡con razón me odias!

- Además de gruñona, loca… - Kou veía su rabieta cubriéndose con la sombrilla

- ¡Cállate! ¡A ti nadie te dijo que me siguieras! ¡Vete! – Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no le daría el gusto a el de ser el primero en verla llorar.

- Esta bien… Toma – Le extendió la mano con la sombrilla- Te vas a resfriar si sigues en el agua

Shizuko la tomo algo desconfiada, mientras lo veía irse - ¡Espera! – Kou volteo a verla- Mejor acompáñame a mi casa y de ahí te llevas la sombrilla-

Kou sonrió de medio lado – Primero me corres y luego te disculpas… quien te entiende

- ¿Vienes o no?

- Nunca dije que no

Kou caminaba junto a ella sosteniendo la sombrilla, en silencio, a ella le gustaba estar en silencio y a él igual… no había nada que decir. Mientras en ella habia un sentimiento que no lo aceptaria tan rapido, pero iba creciendo poco a poco, y se empezaba a notar con un perceptible sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos, que podian justificarse debido al frio.

0o0o0o

_Nakahara:_ Busque y busque y no encontre su apellido, asi que le puse uno en honor a uno de mis personajes preferidos: Sunako Nakahara

¿Reviews? ¿puedo hacer two-shot?


End file.
